The Moon Princesses
by Torie46
Summary: This is a movie-verse. Maria has a younger sister and following the events of the movie, they go to Moonacre and discover family secrets that they didn't know about and one sister has a secret that will change her life forever.
1. The Funeral and Bad News

The Moon Princesses

**Summary:** This is movie-verse. Maria Merryweather has a sister who is a year younger and the two sisters go through the adventures of the movie together and discover secrets that neither one knew.

Lutressa- Tressa Merryweather-carefully combed out her pony, Sparkle, carefully. Tressa had always loved horses since before she could walk and was more at home in the stables than in the townhouse that she, her sister, Maria, Miss Heliotrope, their governess, and their father lived.

"That does, it, Miss. Just be careful how you groom 'er," the stableman said in his kind Cockney accent. Tressa smiled and blew a lock of her dark, mahogany hair out of her eyes. It was at times like this that she wished that she didn't have a vast quantity of dark, curly hair. It was always getting in her face and caused a lot of bother and mayhem when she took care of Sparkle or any number of stray animals that came to her. Maria didn't have that much of a problem and her hair stayed put when she pulled it back.

"Miss Tressa! Miss Tressa!" A young serving girl came running into the barn, her face flushed and her voice agitated.

"What is it, Doris?" Tressa asked, putting down her currying comb.

"Miss Heliotrope and Colonel Merryweather's solicitor sent me to get you. They're in the study," Doris panted as Tress picked up her skirts and ran into the house and into the study.

* * *

><p>Tressa stood in front of her father's grave two days later next to her father's grave, right beside Maria and Miss Heliotrope. Tressa felt as if her insides had frozen when her father's solicitor had told her and Maria that the Colonel had been killed a few days ago.<p>

It was true that their father had rarely come to see her or Maria and acted as if he never wanted to be a father or loved them like he should, but both girls had loved him dearly. Tressa was only a year younger than Maria, but both girls were the best of friends and had cried when the news came. Maria and Tressa didn't really look alike. Maria's hair was medium brown with reddish tints and she had blue eyes, while Tressa had dark, almost black curly hair and dark brown eyes like their father. Maria's looks had come from their mother.

Tressa toned the minister out as she and Maria tossed roses in their father's grave and placed two roses on their mother's tombstone. Their mother had died shortly after Tressa was born, so Miss Heliotrope was the only one who had been a mother figure in their lives.

Tressa and Maria both looked in the same direction and nearly jumped out of their skins. A thin boy with outlandish clothing and curly red hair that was jammed under a hat stood staring at them with a deep frown on his face.

They went back to Miss Heliotrope's side and looked back at the gazebo where the boy had been. Tressa nearly jumped out of her skin a second time. The boy had vanished completely!

* * *

><p>The rest of the funeral passed a little too quickly and Tressa, Maria, and Miss Heliotrope climbed the marble steps in the house to listen to the reading of the will by their father's solicitor.<p>

"Ah, Misses Merryweather," the solicitor said as the heavy oak door banged shut behind them. Maria and Tressa sat and Miss heliotrope stood behind them. The solicitor picked up two sheets of paper. "This being the last will and testament of Colonel George Herbert Merryweather of London."

"Uh... he...he...he...he lost it all," Miss Heliotrope stammered.

"Mm-hmmm," the solicitor concurred.

"Including the house?" Miss Heliotrope asked. The solicitor didn't even have to answer to confirm the dreaded question.

"No," Maria and Tressa both exclaimed.

"No. Papa can't have been in London," Maria said brokenly.

"She's right. He wrote to us and said that he was coming home," Tressa said in a small voice. Maria usually did all the talking and Tressa would agree. "He wouldn't arrive and not-" Tressa started to cry softly.

"Ah. Well, your father did leave the both of you this book as your inheritance," the solicitor said, handing a book to Maria. Both sisters looked at the cover. It was old with tarnished gold lettering on it; _The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley._ Maria read the letters out loud before looking up.

Maria looked at her sister and both got up without saying a word. The two of them were so close they didn't need words when they were upset and wanted to cry without anyone seeing them.

* * *

><p>Tressa went out to the stables were Sparkle and her father's big roan waited patiently. Both horses nickered gently as she touched the blazes on their velvety noses.<p>

It was times like these that Tressa loved animals more. To Miss Heliotrope's shock and dismay Tressa had brought every kind of animal home, even the ones not meant to live and the frightening ones. Tressa remembered well the scream of fear when Miss Heliotrope discovered a mouse on her pillow.

"We're all alone now, General," Tressa said, taking comfort in the strong horse smell in the barn. The smell was a catharsis to her and calmed her grief. The horse nudged her chin gently. Tears sprung to her eyes again as she wrapped her arms around General and Sparkle and cried hard.


	2. The Legend Begins and Leaving

Chapter 2- The Legend Begins and Leaving

Tressa and Maria were carefully packing their valises in Maria's chambers. Since their father had lost all of his money Maria and Tressa had to vacate the premises, but their was a ray of hope. Their uncle, Benjamin Merryweather, had told the solicitor that he'd take them in at Moonacre. The solicitor had said that what the girls wanted to take they could. Everything else would be sold. Tressa had gone to Maria's chambers and looked over the shared collection of first edition books they had.

"You know we can't take everything, dear one," Miss Heliotrope said, hobbling into the room on her cane.

"I know, but only the ones that I love the most," Tressa said, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

"I don't know why we have to live with Uncle Benjamin. We don't even know him. How could Papa do this?" Maria voiced Tressa's feelings verbatim.

"Come sit here. I know this is hard. But, you know, I...I'm sure that your father did...did love you both. He...he just, um, and...and, you know, everybody does have to go out on their own at some point in their lives, and..and-" Miss Heliotrope stammered.

"Miss Heliotrope, we're fine! Really," Maria said stonily.

"Yes. -hmmmm," Miss Heliotrope said as she left.

"Why don't we look at the book Papa left us? I am curious," Tressa said, picking up the heavy, leather volume and opening it soundlessly.

"Once upon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago, when the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as a star and whose heart was as pale as moonlight," Maria started to read.

"Such was her bravery and goodness, she was beloved by nature as if she were its own daughter. One fateful night the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift, that would change the magic of the valley forever; the moon pearls," Tressa read, enunciating each word carefully. As they read it seemed as if each page came to life with sounds and a dialogue of its own.

"From that day forth, she was known as the Moon Princess," the woman in the picture held a handful of glowing rocks and had a smile of amazement on her face.

'Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the De Noir clan, the Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather," the picture changed to that of a wedding as Tressa read. The Moon Princess walked down to a man with graying brown hair.

"Her father, Sir William De Noir, blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare black lion," Maria stopped reading as the dialogue took over from the book.

"_For my daughter's bridegroom," Sir William said, indicating a growling black lion. Everyone gasped and looked pleased._

"_Thank you, Father," the Moon Princess said, the lion purring like a cat._

"In time, Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn lured from the wild white horses of the sea," Tressa read and Sir Wrolf spoke next.

"_Only an animal of such beauty and purity could be the companion of the Moon Princess," Sir Wrolf said, stroking the Moon Princess's face gently._

"Her heart overflowing with happiness, she revealed the magical pearls to both families," Maria read as a box was handed to the Moon Princess.

"_Nurtured fathoms deep in the heart of the ocean, these pearls were given to us by mother nature herself, promising untold riches to us all. Look. They have a unique power. They can reveal the truth in men's hearts," the Moon Princess said, holding the pearls in her hand and her father and Sir Wrolf looked astonished._

"Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls would grant every wish, both good and evil," Tressa read as the Moon Princess went to her bridegroom.

Maria closed the book with a clap and a gasp as it looked as if the Moon Princess looked right at them. "Let's read some more," Tressa begged.

"No. Let's read more later. I'm ready to go to bed," Maria said, putting the book on the bed.

"You're right. I'll pick out a few more and then go to bed," Tressa said, picking out five and then leaving her sister's room.

* * *

><p>The next morning was cool with a hint of spring when they left the house for the last time. All the servants were standing there and, looking somber, stood there in farewell.<p>

Tressa's dark eyes went to her uncle's driver, who stood by the carriage door. He looked as somber as the servants, in spite of the odd clothing her wore.

"You'll be Misses Maria and Lutressa Merryweather then," the man said, removing his hat in deference.

"My man. Quick!" Miss Heliotrope ordered sharply as she came out.

"Ma'am," the man said as he took the bags from Miss Heliotrope.

"Please. Get on with you!" Miss Heliotrope said, hitting his shoulder. "Goodbye," Miss Heliotrope said to the butler.

"Ma'am," the butler said in deference.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Miss Heliotrope said absently.

"Miss Heliotrope," Maria said in exasperation. Maria and Tressa had both told Miss Heliotrope that she didn't have to come, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

"Maria, Tressa, when your dear mother died, I promised her faithfully that I would take care of you. So I'm not going to abandon you now. If you are going to live with your uncle, amongst the rigors of the countryside, then I shall be there with you," Miss Heliotrope said firmly as she led both girls to the carriage and all three left London forever.


	3. Ambush and Meeting Uncle Benjamin

Chapter 3- Ambush and Meeting Uncle Benjamin

The road was bumpy to say the least and Miss Heliotrope belched quite a few times. On the last belch she asked about her charcoal tablets. Maria and Tressa screamed as a branch came in the window. "How can we possibly go to live in the country?" Maria asked in exasperation. "It's full of...the countryside!"

A deep rut was hit, trhowing everyone forward. "Maria, Tressa, there is only one thing that can save us now-" Miss Heliotrope started to say.

"Classical French needlepoint," all three said together as they pulled out their sewing. Tressa paid particular attention to the difficult stitching in her hands and carefully broke the bright blue thread. Tressa looked out as the driver came to a stop in front of a fortress wall. Miss Heliotrope looked as well.

"What's happening? Have we arrived?" Maria asked, looking out at the humming driver. He ignored all of them as he rattled a pair of keys.

"Is he deaf or something? The man's obviously a half-wit," Miss Heliotrope sniffed with disdain. Maria and Tressa both smiled and screamed as two pairs of hands grabbed them.

"Check her! Check the old one!" A man's voice ordered sharply.

"Where are they?" A man yelled at Tressa, gripping her wrist and shaking it hard. Tressa screamed in pain.

Miss Heliotrope hit her assailant with her umbrella and shut the door as the driver got back on the carriage and drove away. Both Maria and Tressa clung to Miss Heliotrope, all of them shaking with fear.

"Who are they? What did they want?" Maria asked, bordering on hysterical.

"They asked where are they? But what are 'they'?" Tressa asked, gingerly rubbing her sore, throbbing wrist.

"Don't worry, my dears. Sir Benjamin will protect us. I'm sure of it," Miss Heliotrope said with false cheer. But they knew that they wouldn't soon forget what had happened.

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled up in front of a crumbling manor house. It looked to be thousands of years old and ready to come down at any minute. "Do you think it's safe, Tressy?" Maria asked, looking out the window with Tressa.<p>

"I guess. If it was going to fall down, Uncle Benjamin wouldn't live here," Tressa said, gnawing her lower lip; a habit she had while thinking hard.

The driver opened the door, and without assisting them, Maria, Tressa, and Miss Heliotrope came out of the carriage and looked around, their eyes locking on a dark figure at the top of the marble steps leading into the house.

"Welcome to Moonacre," a deep commanding voice came from the figure. He walked down the steps. Like Tressa, he had dark, curling hair and dark brown eyes that didn't convey much welcome. He had a handsome face which would be much improved if he only smiled. "Unfortunate circumstances. There we are. Nothing to be done," he said curtly.

Miss Heliotrope nudged both Maria and Tressa forward. "We're pleased to meet you, Uncle. I am Maria and this is my sister Lutressa- Tressa for short," Maria said as both girls held out their hands.

Benjamin looked at both girls, his eyes locking on Tressa's. He looked harsh, but Tressa could see some kindness in his dark eyes. Miss Helitrope often said that Tressa could tell by a glance if someone was good or bad. This was one of those times. He might not have wanted them here, but she could tell he wasn't a bad man and she had the oddest feeling that she had seen him before. He looked up at Miss Heliotrope. "Miss Heliotrope," he said by way of greeting.

"Oh! Sir Benjamin, what a journey we've had. Oh, not one mile from this very door, we were accosted by a bunch of ruffians who-" Miss Heliotrope started to say in fear.

"Madam, please. I'll hear your fascinating story some other time, if I may," Benjamin said as he turned and went into the house as a crow cawed loudly.

"I'm sure he will," Tressa muttered to Maria softly. Maria giggled as they followed him. Tressa, Maria, and Miss Heliotrope held hands as they made their way up the steps and looked around. The house looked really too big to be comfortable in and Tressa pushed her dark hair back out of her eyes as she looked around.

Miss heliotrope gasped as she saw a huge black dog with with bright red eyes in front of the roaring fireplace. Tressa looked at the dog with interest and Maria gasped herself and the dog barked.

"His name is Wrolf. There are those who find him alarming. He can kill in an instant. But you're Merryweathers. He very probably won't harm you," Benjamin said sarcastically.

"I guess we can test it. Tressa, you're the one who likes animals. Make friends with Wrolf," Maria ordered in a whisper.

"Why me? Why don't you make friends?" Tressa whispered back in annoyance.

"You like animals," Maria said with clear logic.

"I'd be dimwitted to argue with that. Hello, Wrolf," Tressa grabbed her skirts and got down on her knees in front of the snarling dog. "Good dog," Tressa said, looking into Wrolf's red eyes and, removing her gloves, held out her hand, the palm facing the dog.

The dog stopped mid-snarl and looked at her as if he didn't know what to make of her. He took a tentative step forward and sniffed her soft palm. She gently stroked his ears. He gave a satisfied whimper and licked her palm with his large, rough tongue.

Tressa looked up at Uncle Benjamin and smiled. The smile fell away at his deep scowl. The kind look that had been in his eyes wasn't there and a harsh, stern man was standing there.


	4. A New Room and Breakfast

Chapter 4- A New Room and Breakfast

When dinner had ended and night had fallen, Benjamin led them up the marble steps to their sleeping quarters. "Miss Heliotrope, your room is over there to the right," Benjamin said, turning to the governess.

"Oh. Thank you, Sir Benjamin. Well, come along, Maria, Tressa. I'm sure that your rooms will be next to mine," Miss Heliotrope said, turning to the girls.

"No. Maria's and Lutressa's room is up in the tower," Benjamin interjected.

"But, Uncle, I-" Maria started to say.

"Perhaps you'd like to inspect your room first before you turn your noses up at it," Benjamin said harshly as he went up the steps leading to the tower.

"Maria, I am tired. Why don't we see what it looks like? If we don't like it we can probably sleep in the rooms next to Miss Heliotrope's," Tressa said as they followed their uncle up the steep, winding stairs.

At the top landing Benjamin indicated a door and went back without a word. "Good night, Uncle," Maria and Tressa said at the same time.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Maria said derisively.

"I guess this is it. Although, Uncle Benjamin should have dusted," Tressa wrinkled her nose and sneezed loudly.

"Ugh," Maria said, rubbing the wall and the dirt coming off her finger. Maria went to the door, followed by Tressa. Maria pushed the door open soundlessly.

The room was brightly lit and the walls had a mountain scene on it. Two beds with silk coverlets lay there and the sheets were turned back as if to say it was time for bed. Tressa gasped as she looked at the ceiling. Bright stars that looked almost real shone like diamonds. Tressa and Maria both sat on their beds and bounced, laughing.

"These are comfortable, Tressa!" Maria squealed.

"I've never felt a bed this comfortable!" Tressa agreed as they walked to the roaring fireplace and touched the scalloped mantle.

* * *

><p>Benjamin didn't know what to make of George's girls. Both were different from each other and Benjamin liked one better than the other. Maria was a spiteful, snobbish girl, while Lutressa was more to his liking. He hadn't wanted to take the girls in when George had died, but when he was told that George had lost all his money and the girls were homeless with no place to go, he had reluctantly agreed to become their guardian.<p>

By the look in her eyes, he knew Maria didn't like him and Buttress was afraid of him. Lutressa's good quality was that she knew when to speak and when not to. Being their guardian was going to be long and interesting.

* * *

><p>Maria and Tressa awoke to the birds chirping outside and their eyes fell on the two glasses of milk and some cookies on a tray. They both sat up and grabbed a cookie. Getting out of bed, they noticed two dresses. One was purple. The other was burgundy with an "L" in elegant script on one sleeve on each dress.<p>

"What on earth are these?" Maria asked, picking up the sleeve of the purple one. She picked it up and held it to her. "Oh no," Maria said, putting it down.

"I think you're right. No, I think not," Tressa said, following her sister to their trunks. They got dressed, and Maria, taking their father's book in her arms, left the room.

"Huh? Tressa, look!" Maria exclaimed. A picture of a woman in a forest hung on the wall! A picture that hadn't been there the night before when they arrived! It was the Moon Princess that had been in their father's book!

"Hmmm," Tressa said as they walked past it and down the stairs. Benjamin stood in the front parlor, looking slightly impatient. It took a moment to realize that he had been waiting for them.

"Young ladies, we are taking breakfast through here," Benjamin said, indicating a door as they entered the front parlor.

"Thank you, Uncle," Tressa said with a wan smile as Wrolf padded to her and licked her hand with his large rough tongue. Tressa absently scratched Wrolf's head and heard him moan with pleasure.

Ignoring Tressa's polite overture, Benjamin walked to Maria and took the book from her. "Where did you get this?" Benjamin asked, looking at both girls in a stern manner.

"Oh. Um, Papa left it to us," Maria stammered.

"Well, he had no right to. This belongs here," Benjamin said gruffly, walking past them.

"But, but that's ours!" Maria protested as their uncle slammed a door. "Miss Heliotrope? Tell him! Tell him he can't take our father's book from us!" Maria said as they ran into the dining room and Miss Heliotrope was stuffing her face.

"Maria! Lutressa! Good gracious! Where's your self-restraint?" Miss Heliotrope asked in shock.

"But he can't just go around thinking-" Tressa started to say.

"Maria, Tressa, don't worry. I'm sure he's just keeping it safe somewhere for you. Sit down. Have your porridge," Miss Heliotrope said as Digweed, their uncle's driver, held out chairs for them.

"Misses?" Digweed asked. Both girls sat down and Digweed placed the bowls of porridge, milk, and honey in front of them. "Here's your breakfasts, Misses," Digweed said as Benjamin came in abruptly and sat at the head of the table.

Maria glared at him and Tressa looked at her nails, hoping Maria wouldn't say anything about the book. Miss Heliotrope spoke before Maria could say anything.

"Maria, Tressa, you really must try this delicious kedgeree," Miss Heliotrope said conversationally.

"Mmmm. A dish best enjoyed in silence, I'm told," Benjamin said in a curt, pointed manner.

"Oh. Oh. Interesting. Yeah. Mm-hmmm," Miss Heliotrope fumbled as Benjamin poured himself a glass of tea.

"Uncle, you ought to return our father's book to us," Maria started again. Benjamin glared at them as he cracked an egg into the tea and drank the mixture.

"Ugh," Tressa shivered, her appetite gone.

"Well you certainly have a very, very good cook, Sir Benjamin. Have you, um, have you had her long?" Miss Heliotrope asked, her mouth full of food.

"Madam, no woman has set foot in this house for years. And believe me, the silence has been blissful," Benjamin said sarcastically.

"Oh," Miss Heliotrope chuckled uncomfortably. "Well, I...I must say this country food is doing wonders for my trapped wind," Miss Heliotrope said, frustrating Benjamin.

"Gad's teeth! Can't a man enjoy a meal in his own home in silence?" Benjamin bellowed.

"Well, do tell us, Uncle. Why did you invite such irritating, noisy females into your nice, quiet house? Me and Maria would love to know since you probably didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart, if you even have one," Tressa said stonily.

"My useless brother dies in debt and it falls on me to take you both in. The man was a cowardly good-for-nothing," Benjamin said in a worn tone.

"Sir Benjamin!" Miss Heliotrope exclaimed in shock.

"How dare you say that! Our father was a colonel!" Maria screamed, standing and slamming her hand on the table.

"Yes! And he died in debt, owing money to half the regiment!" Benjamin thundered, the surprise in his dark, brown eyes showing that no one had ever talked to him like Maria had just had in living memory.

"He fought for his country," Maria said venomously.

"And got himself killed in a back-street gambling den. Borrowed money one too many times from the wrong sort of money lenders. He wouldn't take money from me, would he? Oh no. A fool and his pride. You are Merryweathers, Maria, Lutressa. And this is where you belong; here at Moonacre. There we are. There's nothing else to be done," Benjamin said curtly. Miss Heliotrope then belched and the rest of the meal was silent.


End file.
